


A Family For A Family

by shadowavenger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Murder, Revenge, and sasuke decided to avenge his clan by killing everyone in the shimura clan, au in which danzou was the one who killed the uchiha clan, sasuke has a bit of a potty mouth, serial killer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowavenger/pseuds/shadowavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danzou had made a grave mistake in slaughtering the Uchiha Clan, sparing only Sasuke. Determined to avenge his family, Sasuke decided to return the favour by murdering Danzou's clan, only he would not make the error of sparing Danzou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family For A Family

Slowly and carefully, I crept along the ground, closer and closer to my target. I was determined to get him without being detected, and make him pay for what he had done. If he thought he could get away with the murder of my family, he was about to find out how horribly mistaken he had been.

He had heartlessly taken the lives of my parents, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, the entire clan, sparing only me. He would pay. I would make him pay. I would take his life in return for the lives he had taken.

I’d spent the last few years hunting down his family, and had killed every surviving member of his clan. The Shimura would soon be wiped off the surface of the earth, as soon as I murdered him. He was the last survivor, and soon, he would be dead too.

I inched closer until I was close enough to grab him, and he still didn't know I was there. I took a deep breath, and reached out to-

Suddenly, my phone rang. Cursing, I violently hit the ignore button. But it was too late. He had heard the phone, and whirling round, had seen me. He whipped round, and sprinted full pelt away from me. Pocketing my phone, I gave chase, my bare heels thumping noiselessly on the dirt path, kicking up an aura of sand behind me. I was faster than he was, and he knew it. He ducked into a side path, and took to swerving around. He turned corners every chance he got, hoping to lose me. Nevertheless, I stayed hot on his heels, matching his clumsy stride with my own steady footfalls. Gradually I grew level with him, and knocked him over. He fell face-first into the dirt, and attempted to sit up, spitting out mouthfuls of sand. He was panting breathlessly, and I leapt upon him, not giving him a chance to escape.

I straddled him, pinning him to the ground. He cried out, pleading for mercy.

"Mercy? You mean just like you acted so mercifully to my family? I'll show you mercy, you heartless son of a bitch", I spat at him, pulling him to his unsteady feet.

He cried out in agony, as I twisted one of his arms painfully behind his back.

"IS THAT MERCIFUL ENOUGH FOR YOU?! HUH?! YOU WANT SOME MORE MERCY?!"

There was a distinct crack as his arm gave way and snapped, his forearm bent at an unnatural angle. The arm was now a dead weight, and sagged towards the ground now that there was nothing holding it up. I had broken his elbow. A sense of satisfaction rippled through me, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. He had to suffer, just as he had made my family suffer. I needed him to feel immense pain, utter agony, enough to make him regret the day his mother had ever given birth to him. I needed him to be broken, bleeding, lying crumpled on the floor, begging me to spare him. Then, and only then, would my revenge be complete.

I slugged him in the stomach with all of the energy that I could muster, and he doubled over, panting for breath, clutching at his abdomen. Winded, he tried to escape but I grabbed his leg and tugged on it hard. He fell forward into the dirt again, and I wasted no time. Leaping upon him, I pulled on his unruly strands of black hair, coming away with a fistful of it in each hand. I pulled his hair again, and again, until he was almost bald, and his roots were bleeding from the sheer force with which I had yanked them out. He whimpered from the pain, and the pitiful sound only enraged me further. The bastard had cruelly killed my kin, and now had the nerve to complain about me doing the same to him?

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up before I completely lose it! That won’t be good for you, I can promise you that much, you fucking asshole!” I spat.

He whimpered in a pathetic manner before tightly clamping his mouth shut. I glared at him with undisguised venom, and he reeled back from the intensity of my gaze. The pure loathing and hatred in me must have shown, because he had paled to the point where he would not have been discernible in a polar environment. Of course, his paleness could also be due to the fact that my hands were clutching at his throat, squeezing it enough to cause him pain, but not enough to kill him. No, his death would not be that easy. He still needed to suffer some more.

His breath came out ragged, in short spurts, as he struggled to survive. His own hands tugged at my fingers, trying to pry them away from his throat. He wanted me to let go? Fine. Releasing his throat, I pushed his face into the dirt again, smothering him, suffocating him. He struggled in my grip, trying desperately to raise himself, preserve his worthless life. Then, he stopped struggling. For a moment I thought he had died, but then I heard his breath continue as normal. I realised that he had given up struggling, and was content to die.

Disgusted, I threw him away from me.

"You're not gonna get away that easily. You still need to suffer some more, otherwise it’s no fun. Put up a fight, you worthless piece of shit!"

Getting to my feet, I ambled towards him, pulling my carving knife from my pocket. Wielding the knife in fingers trembling with rage, I turned him over to face me. He gazed at me with an expression of pure terror, as I loomed over him. I ripped off his shirt, and kneeled close to him. He flinched as the knife touched his skin, and I relished his fear. Carefully, I nicked his breast with the knife repeatedly. The end result was a fan, the top half of which was completely red due to the fact that I’d stripped away the skin there. My clan symbol. I was the Shadow Avenger, and this was my final victim. Now that I had signed my name, the deed was ready to be done.

I placed the carving knife back in my pocket, and drew out a larger, more lethal weapon. It was a sword, sharpened to the hilt. It had been passed down through my family for generations, it seemed fitting for it to be the weapon that would avenge the family it belonged to. I watched a variety of emotions play across his unattractive face, before I slashed his throat. He took a deep breath, then breathed no more.

I stared at his corpse for a moment. I felt no regret, no remorse for my actions. I knew that I had done the right thing. I had settled the score, killed he whom had killed.

An eye for an eye.

A life for a life.

A family for a family.

Collapsing onto the ground next to the body, I pulled out my damn phone, to see who had inadvertently ruined my plans. It was Suigetsu. I rang him back, leaning back against the corpse, using it as a backrest. He picked up immediately, and before he could get any words out, I quickly cut in.

“It’s done. Danzou’s dead. My revenge is complete.”

I hung up, and threw my phone into the dirt before stomping on it. Turning around, I walked away from the crime scene and towards a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> 1) I know Danzou is hella OOC, so apologies for that  
> 2) I feel like Sasuke has a bit of a sadistic streak so I wanted to explore that in here, hope it's not too OOC  
> 3) Yes, Sasuke calls himself the Shadow Avenger. Yes, that is also my pseudo. No, that is not a coincidence ;)


End file.
